imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Controversies
As with any sport, speedrun tournaments are filled with many controversies. A Major Controversy is one that occurs later in a tournament, in or around the Grand Final stage, often changing the end results of the tournament. The I'm A Speedrunner series has had many occurrences of perhaps not the most fair or most logical decisions being made, often with the wrong people getting through to the next rounds, or even winning the tournament. I'm A Speedrunner 2 Grand Final Although the time for the Grand Final of I'm A Speedrunner 2 was announced days before the match would begin, Chaosstar had not realised this and did not tell anyone that he had school on that day. Meanwhile, Random8127 and StanScooby545 had both not raced each other. Mallqui123 had qualified for the Grand Final after beating CrashtoHedgehog in a match that was done in a desperate attempt to have 4 people in the final. When Chaosstar didn't show up for the Grand Final, and Mallqui123 dropped out, it was decided to let Random8127 and StanScooby take their spot and for Chaosstar to do a post-recording. Chaosstar, however, was never able to do a post recording, as his game kept crashing. MrFinlandboy, the loser to Chaosstar in Round 3, also never did a post recording for the run. TrueHaloMaster10, Yogamoanyo, and CrashToHedgehog were all offered to replace them, but they all declined. Ratchet5 also considered adding himself to the Grand Final, but he decided against it, because he didn't want to be accused of bending the rules to suit himself. Random8127 and StanScooby545 never completed the Grand Final run, meaning both are considered equal 3rd place with Chaosstar, although seeing as though Random and StanScooby both never actually qualified for the Grand Final, and neither even completed a run racing each other, Chaosstar could possibly be labelled as finishing in 3rd place. Mr100PercentGamer vs Lapogne36 Due to having a power cut, Mr100PercentGamer did not show up to the I'm A Speedrunner 3 Grand Final. Ratchet5 allowed Mr100PercentGamer to post-record at a later date, on the condition that he only had one try. On Mr100PercentGamer's first try, he failed at some of the later worlds, and eventually lost against Lapogne36's time, who placed 3rd. Mr100PercentGamer claimed he "wasn't on his game" to his watcher, Ratchet5, and came back later for a second try. On that try, he came third ahead of Lapogne. Because of this, Mr100PercentGamer should probably be labelled as finishing in 4th place in I'm A Speedrunner 3, as he broke the rule that Ratchet5 set for his post-recording run. Ratchet5 kept this "2nd try" a secret for many years, and says he's ashamed that he let Mr100P get away with it. I'm A Speedrunner 4 I'm A Speedrunner 4 was closed down two times by a mystery "hacker". On the second occasion, many suspected the person responsible was MeckleMisuer, although this was never proven and the people who accused him were often ridiculed for their lack of evidence. Meckle had been known to be a shady competitor, however. He had sent fast forwarded footage to his opponents and at times mysteriously lost his footage with vague reasons as to why. Meckle was also one of the top players of the tournament's series, Ratchet and Clank, and was expected to do well in the Grand Final. But after a loss in his Round 3 match with Mr100PercentGamer, there was talk of which Ratchet & Clank game the Grand Final would be. It was decided to be the first Ratchet & Clank game, a game which everybody who had qualified owned. Meckle only owned the 2nd and the 3rd game as the rules for entering the tournament only stated that one owned 2 Ratchet & Clank games, not which specific ones. He also didn't want to buy the game for the tournament. When it came to the losers race of Round 3 to decide the last person to qualify for the Grand Final, Meckle stepped down, as he had no chance of playing the Grand Final anyway and so it was pointless to do that race (which was Ratchet & Clank 2). While it was unfair that Meckle was not allowed into the Grand Final, many felt that there was really nothing that could be done, and as a lot of people didn't trust him, they didn't really care that this had happened. Manaidr was offered to replace Meckle, and so was Nintendogen64, but they didn't show up in time for the Round 3 losers match. RabidWombatJR vs TheAFH013 There were two Grand Finals of I'm A Speedrunner 6, both of them were very intense and close between RabidWombatJR and TheAFH013. In the first Grand Final, it seemed by the end of it that TheAFH013 and RabidWombatJR had drew, finishing between 20 seconds of each other. TheAFH013 and RabidWombatJR were both happy to do a rematch, and let the other two competitors, Ratchet5 and LukeRF44 back in for the match as well, as both of them had had problems during their runs. After reviewing the speedrun video, it was shown that RabidWombatJR had actually forgotten one of the objectives of the run, which was to destroy the ? Bottle in Zephyr. Even though this meant that TheAFH013 had officially won the speedrun, he still offered the rematch due to how much he enjoyed the first run. On the second Grand Final, RabidWombatJR won convincingly, and he was named the champion of I'm A Speedrunner 6. Although TheAFH013 himself gave the rematch, many including himself believe him to be the "true" winner of I'm A Speedrunner 6. I'm A Speedrunner 7 Both Crash41596 and Cypryssss were considered to be two of the best players at the tournament's compulsory game, Toy Story 2, and therefore it was predicted that one of them would be the winner of the tournament, but problems arose in the Semi-Final stage, when Crash41596 raced CrystalFissure. The draw time for the match was 36 seconds, and Crash41596 lost by 35.998 seconds. However, during the run, Crystalfissure offered to pause his game and help Crash41596 with destroying a lock on the fridge of "Al's Apartment" and continue after he did it. Even though Crash41596 had wasted time on the lock anyway, it was deemed that CrystalFissure should be the winner of the race because of his "good sportsmanship" meaning that he would go to the Grand Final, rather than declare it a draw and have them do a rematch as CrystalFissure would surely lose. The fact that Crash41596 would probably easily win the losers' Triple Threat did not appeal to him, and he quit, deeming the decision to be unfair. PeteThePlayer was also offered a chance in this Triple Threat, as he was the loser to Crash in the previous round, but also declined. Meanwhile, Cypryssss and Zaydskate had difficulties deciding on their Round 3 run and finding time to do it. Eventually the run had to be pushed back as Cypryssss was going away for a while. Many wanted Cypryssss kicked, namely CrystalFissure, who wanted to have the Grand Final earlier, while the host, Ratchet5, wanted him to be given more time. There were several voting videos, and Cypryssss was given chances to do more runs to qualify for the Grand Final. Cypryssss didn't show up for these runs, however, and Nintendogen64 ended up taking his place. Cypryssss only showed up on the day of the Grand Final, and this was deemed too late. CrystalFissure ended up winning I'm A Speedrunner 7, but this could have gone very differently if either or both of Cypryssss and Crash41596 were in the Grand Final, not to mention that MrGamesendy was also in the Grand Final, but his recording failed and he was dropped from the call mid-speedrun. I'm A Speedrunner 8 Perhaps the most controversial decisions in I'm A Speedrunner history were what lead to CrystalFissure winning I'm A Speedrunner 8. Category:Controversy Category:Miscellaneous